(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device being suitably applicable to a memory device such as an RF (Register File) mounted on a semiconductor chip.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a processor such as a VLIW (Very Long Instruction Word) type processor and a super-scalar type processor, there is on the increase the number of instructions being issued for each cycle simultaneously. And there are increasing needs for a multi port register file, which can read/write a lot of data in one cycle.
As for technology pertaining to a register file having a plurality of ports there has been provided the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kohyo) HEI 10-510087.